Give It All Away
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: 18/100 Dominance. The only two things Genesis wanted to keep from Sephiroth. Sephiroth/Genesis. Angsty Yaoi.


18/100 Dominate. Sephiroth/Genesis.  
My smutty muse has left me for a couple of days, which is HIGHLY inconvenient, but I'm coping...ish...  
This is somewhat angsty, as that seems to be the only thing I can write these last few days...

* * *

**Dominate**

Give It All Away

Touch.  
The one concept Genesis simply could not live without.  
He could've coped without sight, though the thought of being unable to bathe in his own beauty was painful, but he could've gotten by.

Similarly, lacking his ability to hear (god forbid he couldn't hear his own drawling monologues of the screams of painful surrender), would be inconvenient but far from impossible.

Smell and taste had their own reasons, most centring around Banora White apples and liquor, but touch was in a league of its own.

There was no reasoning, it was just everything the redhead needed to exist, to reach and know he was.

To know that the ludicrous world around him was tangible was security enough.

So when Sephiroth crawled upon him as he slept one morning and bound his hands together to the headboard of the bed, even in his weary state, Genesis was far from pleased.

He glared up into emerald eyes that just smiled, "Let's try something new,"

"Must we?" The redhead spat as the General adjusted to straddle his hips, hands working down his chest, unfastening his black silk pyjamas.

Sephiroth smiled, lowering for a kiss, but was only allowed a cheek. He pulled up, supporting himself of flat palms either side of Genesis' head. "Why are you being stubborn?" He asked plainly.

Raising an eyebrow, Genesis gestured to his bound hands, tugging in vain to free them. "I think these might have something to do with it,"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, falling back onto the sulking redhead, dragging his cool lips along a delicately curved jaw line. "I would've thought you'd have liked this,"

"What?" The redhead spat venomously.

"You're always searching for new ways to… enhance your pleasure,"

"Exactly." Genesis replied. "_I'm always searching_ does not mean that you have to."

Frowning but not put off, Sephiroth remained straddling his lover's slim hips, hands roaming down a now nude body. "Surely it feel more intense because you're helpless. I have all power, all you can do is receive."

Smirking, Genesis knew he'd prove otherwise, or at least come trying to. He leant back into the pillows, arching his back and ground against Sephiroth in the little space he had to work with.

The General broke into a smile, lurching over the redhead and replying to the gesture with his own gyrating movements.

Throwing his head back, Genesis moaned loudly, eyes closed and lips parted, pushing back against the younger. He was still smirking, drawing in small breaths.

"See, it's not so bad, is it?" Sephiroth muttered with a smile. He lowered his head to resume kissing along the redhead's jaw line, working down his throat, making a glistening wet trail down his strong chest.

Normally, Genesis would have reacted by weaving his fingers into silver tresses, guiding and _feeling_ the other man move, but now restrained, he was forced to writhe in frustration, only able to lift his hips, curl his legs around Sephiroth's lithe body and moan.

Genesis had given everything to this man, and he never understood why… it just seemed to be the right thing to do. He could have been the one to control, have Sephiroth tied helpless to the bed, have the General be caressed by warm hands and wet lips, but the redhead chose not to.

He chose to give Sephiroth power.

He chose to submit himself, even though some days it didn't seem that way, even when he thrived on being in control.

He only ever had one request of Sephiroth, who had gagged him as well as blindfolded him, and that was not to take the two things Genesis needed to survive.

One was his ability to touch.

The other was what he felt when he was in Sephiroth's company, or even thought of him, but he was too afraid to say.

For proclaming _**that**_ to Sephiroth would give the silver haired man _too much_ power over him…


End file.
